Hidden Demons
by rkobabe1487
Summary: What happens when all that you know isnt as it seems. Follow Kida as she uncovers the truth about who we share our world with, and share her heartache and a passion as she wonders down, what others would call a dangerous road. Kida doesnt know it at first, but her life will change forever. But will it be for the better, or for the worst?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This story is of my own making, and I do not own any of the characters other than the ones I make up myself.**

**This story may contain some language and adult scenes. Not recomended for a younger audience.**

Kida is a small town girl that doesn't have much excitement in her life. She stays to herself most of the time, and the only entertainment she has is with the horses on her father's ranch in Nashville, and her best friend Danielle, which everyone calls her Dani. Kida and Dani were the best of friends who practically grew up together, though they were the total opposite of each other. Kida was this dress nice and look good all the time type of girl. She was a 5' 3" slender blue eyed blonde who all the guys drooled over. On the other hand Dani was a 5' 7" slender, auburn haired, green eyed tom girl that would much rather be in the outdoors than shopping. Their differences never stopped their friendship from growing, but both of their lives would change and neither would see it coming. Can their bond keep them together, or would it cause a seperation between them.

Kida was sitting at home relaxing in her room when her messenger popped up on her computer. Kida walked over and looked. Naturally it was Dani considering she was her only friend. Kida open it and the message read, *Hey girl im fixn to come over, so be ready.* Kida began to reply when her doorbell rang. Kida walked downstairs and opened the door.

"Didnt I tell you to be ready?" Dani said.

Kida was a little suprised to see her. "Well if you hadnt wrote me as you were walking up my driveway, then maybe I would have been ready." she replied sarcastically as she started walking upstairs.

Dani followed her after shutting the door. Kida jumped onto her bed and relaxed.

"Why did I need to be ready anyways?" she asked as Dani walked in.

"Because im getting you out of this house." Dani said as she sat on the bed next to her.

Kida looked at her. "And who said I even wanted to get out of the house today?" she said playfully as she stood up and walked over to her closet to get ready. "Where are we going anyways?" she asked.

Dani got up and walked over to Kida's computer and logged into her facebook. "No where special, so you dont have to go all out with your woredrobe" she replied. Dani skimmed through her newsfeed as she waited on Kida to get ready. Naturally it takes about an hour due to her girly nature.

Kida walked out of the closet and over to her mirror. "You know I always have to look nice." she said to Dani as she was logging off the computer.

Dani turned around. "And thats why my life mission is to convert you into a tomboy" she mummbled under her breathe.

Kida finished up and grabbed her keys. "Ready to go" she said, walking out the door. Kida smacked Dani on the back of the head as she walked passed her. "I heard what you said by the way."

Dani rubbed her head and rolled her eyes. "OOOhhhh I'm soooo scared" she replied with extreme sarcasm as she followed Kida downstairs.

"Dad im going out with Dani, I should be back in time for dinner" Kida called out. "Need me to get you anything while I'm out?" she asked.

They waited for a reply, but there was none.

"DAD!" Kida called out as she looked through the house.

Dani just sat in the kitchen eating the cookies that were on the counter as she waited on Kida. For a slender girl, she could put away large amounts of food and never gain weight, and Dani loved her some food.

Meanwhile Kida walked outside still looking for her father. "Dad you out here?" she yelled as she walked to the barn. She could hear some noise coming from inside the barn, so she opened the door and walked in. The barn was extremely large that had two rows of stalls on each side. The barn was also equiped with a hay loft and a seperate room of stalls for expecting mothers. Though Kida loved to look nice all the time, she always enjoyed walking down the rows of stalls and visiting all the horses. Her favorite horse was a little old, buck skinned, pony by the name of Trigger. Kida spotted her father and called out to him.

"Hey dad I've been looking for you" she said as she started walking towards him. Her father looked down the barn at her and shouted in panic.

"KIDA DON'T COME DOWN HERE!" he yelled with terror in his voice. He was going through his medical kit looking frantically for something. Kida stopped dead in her tracks, for she had never heard her father use that tone before.

"Dad what's wrong?" she called out to him. And just as she did Kida spotted blood on him. Kida started racing down the barn and as she got closer she started to notice which stall he was running in and out of. She prayed that her eyes were playing tricks on her, but on further inspection her worste fear was realize. Her dad was running in and out of Trigger's stall.

"KIDA, STAY BACK!" her father snapped as he rushed back into the stall. Kida didn't listen, and her eyes began to fill with tears as she turned to look inside. At first she didn't get a good look at him, but she could hear Trigger's fainst cries of pain as her father tended to him.

"Dad what happened to him?" she asked on the verge of crying. Her dad looked over his shoulder.

"Damnit Kida, I told you to stay back" he said as he tossed some bloody cloths aside. He leaned over to grab some more cloths, and that's when Kida saw the extent of damage done to her beloved friend. Kida gasped and rushed to her father's side. Kida looked at the huge gash wounds on Trigger's side then looked at her father.

"Dad i want to help" she said with tears trickling down her face.

Her father sighed then nodded his head. He continued trying to mend the wounds, but Trigger was fading fast.

"I just don't understand, these marks are like none I've ever seen before" he dad said. Trigger began gasping for breath. Kida layed her head on his, and the tears were pouring out at this point. She just knew that her old friend wasn't going to make it.

"Trigger please hold on old boy" she said as she rubbed his neck. Trigger gave her one last look and took his last breath right there in her arms. Her father looked over at Kida and rubbed her back.

"He's gone" her dad said with so much sympathy in his voice. Her father then pulled the sheet over Trigger and started to clean up the area. Kida sat ther for a little while longer and just cried. Her oldest friend was gone, and what was worste was that they had no idea what could have done this to him. Kida got herself to the point to where she could stand again.

She looked to her father and asked, "dad do you have even the slightest idea on what could have done this type of damage to him?" Her father shook his head, and just as he was about to answer they heard a howl off in the distance. Kida and her father both turned to look outside, and in a low voice Kida said "I hope that was just the wind."

**Thank you for reading. I am new to fanfiction and this is my first story I have ever written. Please let me know what you think and how you liked it. Opinions on where you think I should go with the story would be greatly appreciated as well. I may even use some ideas in my next chapter. Thanks again, and I will try and update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, other than the ones I make up myself

*couple hours later*

Kida and her father just finished cleaning up the mess and were headed back to the house. Kida was still very shaken up by the whole situation and cried all the way back to the house. Her father held onto her and tried his best to comfort her. Meanwhile Dani was in the house finishing up the cookies. She looked at her phone and noticed that Kida had been gone for a long time, and went to look for her. Dani walked out onto the back porch and noticed Kida and her father walking towards the house. She could tell something was wrong so she rushed over to her side.

"What happened?" Dani asked. She had never seen Kida cry like this before and it was making her very worried. Kida wiped her eyes and looked at Dani.

"Trigger is dead," she told her.

Dani gasped and shook her head. "No, not Trigger." she said.

Kida nodded. "Something attacked him last night." she replied. Kida tried not to start crying again. Her father rubbed her shoulders, then kissed her head. Dani looked towards the barn then back at Kida's father.

"What on earth managed to get into the barn?" Dani asked, "that barn is so secure." Kida and her father just shrugged and began walking towards the house. Dani just followed in disbelief. They all got back into the house and sat in the living room. Kida just had a blank look on her face as she tried to process everything. For one, she couldnt understand how anything non human managed to get into the barn. And two, she just couldn't believe her friend was gone. Kida walked to the kitchen to get a drink of water. Dani looked over at Kida's father.

"Hey Keith, what are you plan on doing about what happened?" Dani asked him.

Keith thought for a moment, then replied. "I'm not quite sure right now" he said "but we might have gotten a clue on who, or what, killed the horse."

"Really?" Dani asked, "and what might that be?"

"Well right after Trigger was gone," he started "me and Kida were talking when we heard a howl off in the distance."

"Wolves?" Dani said.

Keith nodded. "But there is one problem with that." he said "There hasn't been wolves in these parts in over ten years."

Kida overheard the conversation and walked back into the room with a determined look on her face.

"And that's not about change now!" Kida stated before walking up to her room.


End file.
